eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki:Community Portal
Category:Planning This is a list of useful EQ2 web sites, discussion groups, chat channels, and other various forms of communication among people within the EQ2 community. EQ2i Communication Channels *'EQ2i In-Game:' /join guk.eq2i *'EQ2i IRC:' irc.freenode.net:6667 #eq2i or see Project:IRC for a list of IRC clients and our connection info *'EMail List:' YahooGroups Email list for EQ2i contributors *'Community Tool:' EQ2 & General MMO community for avatars. Register your avatar, upload your profile picture, write your biography and share some of your exploits in virtual worlds through pictures, videos and blogs. Other EQ2 Wikis (in English) *Legends of Norrath Wiki - Our latest phase of the EQ2i cabal's plan to take over the world. *EQ2-Daily Wiki The wiki from our buddies at the EQ2-Daily podcast. EQ2i Sister Projects in Other Languages *French *Japanese *Simplified Chinese (Singapore) *Traditional Chinese General Information Encyclopedia Sites (Maps, Zones, Bestiary) *EQ2 GamePressure - web site with decent offline maps. It has marked a lot of quests on its maps (some information is out of date). *EQ2 TenTonHammer - has guides written up for many zones, quests, classes, and so on. A good place if you want to read guides (some information is out of date). *Allakhazam (merged with Ogaming) - information database for quests, beastiary, equipment, zone info, and spells. Slightly out of date depending when players last submitted info. *The Brasse - some of the best maps offered in game that have style, coupled with solid quest writeups and funny cartoons *EQ2 Battle Mage - Spell listings, discussion forums, etc, for Mages only. *EQ2 Guides - Collection of user submitted guides, submit your own to help it grow. Databases *EQ2 Questlist - website developed from the old EQ2 Ultimate Quest Checklist. No quest details but mostly up to date on which quests exist and how you get them. *LootDB - A database of in-game items with a client you can run to parse your logs and make automatic submissions in real-time. Information includes the in-game link, item screenshot with stats and the names of all mobs that have dropped the item. *eq2llinks - A database of in-game items with a client you can run to parse your logs and make automatic submissions in real-time. Information includes the in-game link and the names of all mobs that have dropped the item, but not a item screenshot with stats. Raid-Specific Sites *RaidMobs - pre-Kunark raid mob strategies *RaidWiki - walkthroughs of raid content Lore *The Athenaeum - A Library Dedicated to the Study of Norrathian Lore *EQ2Players History and Lore Forum - Official SOE/EQ2 forum for the discussion of the Lore and History of Norrath! *The Archive of Ik - a website dedicated to all things Iksar from all EverQuest versions. Tradeskills, Recipes, and Housing *EQ2Traders - detailed web site for tradeskills. The best and most active tradeskill community. *EQ2Craft - Completely cross-linked database of items and recipes for tradeskills (Carpenter's recipes stops at tier 5) *Everseek - a terrific EQ2 Furniture and Housing Database with screenshots. EQ2 Addons (legal ones, approved by SOE) *EQ2MAP - in-game maps with points of interest. A must-have! *EQ2Interface - custom user interfaces. *Milquetowst Info Center - generalized in-game info window (HQs, spells, access quests, collections, harvestables, social commands, etc.) - updated monthly Players and Toons *Myrelle's EQ2 Arcanum - the best resource for racial traditions, traits and talents. Podcasts of Note *SOE Official Podcasts *EQ2-Daily.com- Three regular players chatting about their EQ2 experiences and insights. Overviews of various game aspects as well as news about game updates and rumors included. *VirginWorlds MMORPG Podcast- All MMORPG news, including info about EQ2.